Confessions
by Roys-neko
Summary: Ed love roy until it hurts and he tries to confess and he learns that Roy loves him as well. Song fic. ONESHOT! summary sucks I know But read any way!


This is what happens when my older brother leaves me, in my room, with no rock music on my laptop... Me listening to Josh Groban, writing a song fic, with the song confessions. Not that I really mind Josh groban but I am known better to write better with rock in the soul... I hater humanity! And most of all my brother, bastard...

:Anjuna: forgive Aunua, she's in denial presently without her Rock CD's (Aunua: The Agony, The Pain!) so she wrote this little one shot Including Roy and Ed, to make sure she doesn't go to depression don't flame her, or I'll kill Damn it.

Aun-anime sweat drop- Pixie _too _much determination, okay disclaimer time.

**Disclaimer: #1 I am not Josh Groban! #2 I don't own FMA, and don't push it in my face... _Kay' _**now to begin la story!

* * *

Confessions

_I have been blind, unwilling to see  
the true love you're giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing,_

Edward Elric was walking down the halls of east headquarters pondering around, and to find himself in front of two large oak doors leading to a place of complete Misery _'what the hell lead me to the damn place?'_ he thought. when he heard the door start to open he hid himself in the closest broom closet to him leaving the door a bit open, peeking out of the crack, to see who was coming out a the doors it was none other than the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang.

Ed stared wide eyed at the figure, just watching him but when his body felt to weak by the presence of the forbidden love made the young blonde collapse to his knees.

_That I feel myself surrender  
each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
your unassuming grace._

_'staying away from him isn't enough, I can't take it anymore, I love him to much I can't stand it...'_ a tear rolled down his dry cheeks making him burn on the inside for letting such a small emotion take him over. Love. The one emotion that tore him apart from beginning to end.

_And I feel my heart is turning,  
falling into place._

_I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

_' Roy. I love you, why can't I just say it? why does it bring to my knees, it pains me so much, my heart feels like it should burst at any time, I love you Roy, Please make me understand this stupid confusion called Love...'_ Ed covered his face in shame, not noticing the taller figure hovering over him.

"Fullmetal..." the figure spoke in a low tone. "What are you doing in the Broom closet?" The figure knelt down to Ed's level.

_I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me._

Ed's sob had gotten a little Larger, tears clouding the golden eyes, the salted water staining the white silk gloves. "Come to my office, now..." Roy's voices still calm no sudden change of tone. Ed shook his head side ways fiercely, "No just leave me here it's not like you care about your subordinates feelings!" Ed hissed. Roy removed the hands covering the younger Alchemist Face. When Ed looked up to Roy excepting a smirk or insult, about to send a hateful glare he had seen Roy's smile that had make Ed melt even more into confusion.

_Now I feel myself surrender  
each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty,  
your unassuming grace._

Roy held a hand out to Ed helping him up, leading them to the office. Roy entering last seeing that no one was in sight, locking the door and walking on to the couch where the other being in the room was, sitting himself next to the other turning to the side staring right into the swollen golden eyes. "Ed some things wrong, you've been acting different since last month, something happened..."

"Like you would want to know..."Ed's tone did not change at all, still having the hints of despise.

"You're wrong; I do care about my subordinates..." He paused. "Especially you."

_And I feel my heart is turning,  
falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

Ed started to tremble "wha-what do you mean?" Ed's body kept trembling_ 'Do you know I love you, do you get it at all I can't stand being by you Roy if I can't have you, then I can't bare seeing you with another soon I'll just swallow my self in loneliness, why, why Roy, why can't you see I want you to embrace me I don't want you, I need you...'_

_You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?_

"No you don't understand, you never will." Turned his head no longer facing Roy. "You're giving me this pain and confusion just stay away from me damn It." he closed his eyes tight wanting to throw himself to Roy. "Ed..." He started waiting for the young one to face him. Ed turned his head slightly showing that he was listening. "I Love you..." Roy moved himself closer and closer to Ed. He looked at Roy seeing him coming closer feeling his eyes no longer swollen, also having his face rising in heat temperature when he felt a hand reside on his upper thigh. Ed moved back until he was stopped by the arm of the couch. As the hand traveled up Ed's side, Roy had gotten incredible close to him face to face. Ed could feel Roy's breath on his lips "that confusion and pain It's not going to stop me from getting what I want, no... What I need. Ever since I saw you I've wanted you, waiting all this time, Ed I don't really care what happens to me, I love and that's final."

Roy pressed his lips to Ed's starting soft getting deeper, licking Ed's bottom lip pushing himself closer to Ed. Ed moaned at the feeling, one hand on Ed's waist and the other unbraiding his hair. Roy paused "Please don't." Ed mumbled 'This pain's getting larger, feeling of him going to leave me soon.' Roy's lips left Ed's but their position did not change. "I don't want to be hurt; I don't want to be alone..." Ed mumbled. "You won't ever be alone I promise the day that you're ever having this pain I will give all I have to stop it." Ed stared straight into his eyes, "Why? You'll just leave me in the end..." Roy pressed his lips onto Ed's once again, "Because I love you that pain is just your mind trying to let emotion in you release..."

_I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
Hear my confession_

" Roy..."He whispered onto Roy's lips, "yes Ed?" Roy answered back. "I love you..." Roy Once more pressed his lips to Ed's but this time Ed opened willingly letting Roy inside of him. _' Roy I love you... I feel so much better.._.'

Always and forever... Always and forever...

* * *

OMFG Yahoooooooo I did it yay me! >) 

: Anjuna: -anime sweat drop- okay well at least she's feeling somewhat better, don't flame her give her good reviews...

Aun- Pixie power yay!


End file.
